Not Ready for That
by Mystery of the Emblem
Summary: Subaki prides himself on always being ready. But it takes four words from his daughter to realize that he is, in fact, not always ready. "It's about a boy..."


**Mostly, it was one of those ideas that just popped into my head. We all know Subaki's not always ready as he claims, but how's he going to feel when he gets sucker punched by** ** _that_ response** **?**

* * *

Subaki prided himself on his readiness. It was a part of the job, as both a Pegasus Knight and a retainer to the youngest princess of Hoshido. It had also served him well as a father. He had been prepared for everything from kissing scrapes while Caeldori was small and residing in her Deeprealm to guiding her through the paces as Caeldori followed in his footsteps.

He thought he was ready for anything. In fact, he was _certain_ he was ready for anything.

Yet, somehow, Caeldori had managed to surprise him.

Subaki had noticed his daughter's behavior changing. He was her father, he knew her well, and he knew something was on her mind. For the past few days, it had become obvious to more than just him. When asked if everything was all right, Caeldori would respond with a chipper "Everything is fine!" After she would answer, her expression would slip back into something distant and contemplative.

That evening, Subaki found her in the stables, brushing her Pegasus's mane. At least, the plan had been to brush it. She stood before the beast, brush in hand, absently stroking her with her free hand. Even the Pegasus seemed to understand something was troubling her rider. Her eyes were shut, her head rested against Caeldori's shoulder.

Subaki had made a quick glance around the stables to check that they were alone before approaching her. "Caeldori, I've noticed as of late you haven't been acting like yourself. Is there anything wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Caeldori had jumped slightly, as though she had not heard her father enter the stables. Her expression softened as she shook her head. "Oh, no, Father. Everything is fine."

Subaki heaved a sigh and said, "It's just the two of us - " her Pegasus whickered " - _three_ of us here. You can come to me for anything. I'm your father; I'll do anything for my daughter."

To his surprise, Caeldori's eyes became watery. He reached for her, but she brushed his hand off. "Thank you, Father," she whispered softly, "but nothing is wrong. My mind is just elsewhere, that's all." She took her brush and began to brush her Pegasus. She heard Subaki step closer to her.

Subaki, of course, would never regret asking his daughter what was wrong. But he almost wished he could take back the question of what, exactly, she was thinking about that had her so distracted.

Caeldori did not answer him immediately. Subaki had thought she did not hear him. Before he could ask again, she placed the brush on a nearby bale of hay and turned to face him. "It's about a boy..." she admitted quietly. If her cheeks had reddened, his had darkened. For someone who was "always ready," that was the last response he had expected.

His knees suddenly felt weak. Subaki placed his hand against a support beam and let out a chuckle. It was nervous and unlike his usual confident self. "A boy, hmm?" he asked. He attempted to keep his voice calm and casual, but on the inside, he was an emotional mess. It was something he should have expected, yes. She had returned from her Deeprealm a young woman, not the infant he and her mother had left in the care of nurses, maids, and tutors. It was logical, but not something he was _quite_ ready to face. "Well, which lucky boy has caught your eye?" It had been meant as a playful jest. Subaki was pleased his tone sounded more at ease than it had a moment before.

His mind raced with the possibilities. Of course a father would be very proud to hear his daughter was interested in a prince, but Caeldori's birth was rather low. While Prince Shiro or Prince Kiragi would make wonderful matches for his daughter, both, especially Shiro, were simply out of the question. He had hoped it was neither; he feared Caeldori was in for a world of heartbreak if her eye was set on either prince.

There were also two sons of his fellow retainers, Saizo and Hinata, to consider. Saizo's son, Asugi, was nothing like his serious and hot-headed father. His sweet tooth and candy making skills made him popular among young women, but he wasn't an awful choice. Hisame, on the other hand, _was_ more serious and mindful than his overeager father, Hinata. Both young men would be solid matches, if not the first one any father picked for his little girl.

But there was a third option that sprang to mind. Shigure was the son of a princess of Nohr, a woman named Azura, who grew up with the Hoshidan siblings. Even King Ryoma wanted her treated like she was one of the family. He was a well educated young man, talented, and kind. There was also the added fact that he, too, was a Sky Knight.

Yes, he had concluded, Shigure would be a perfect match for Caeldori.

His elated feeling at his guess quickly burst as she timidly said, "Prince Siegbert."

She had then launched into a report of how she felt about the young prince from Nohr, the _Crown Prince of Nohr,_ at that, but Subaki did not hear any of it. Though a part of him was pleased to hear how excitedly she spoke of the young man, most of him felt deflated. There was nothing wrong with Prince Siegbert as a person. Subaki had spoke to him on numerous occasions and had been very impressed by what he saw. Being king and following in his father's shadow weighed heavily on the young man, but he was also well read, talented, studious, and perhaps a tad too serious. When he and Subaki had spoken, he had expressed interest in everything from Subaki's Pegasus to Hoshidan culture.

"You - you don't approve, do you?"

Caeldori's hurt tone returned him to the stables. "Caeldori," he began softly, "I just worry - "

"I know. We're from two different counties, and the war between them has only just ended," she admitted sullenly. She looked so forlorn that Subaki could not stand it. He pulled her into a comforting embrace and stroked her hair. She sniffled and pressed her face into his shoulder. "No matter what you want, I will always support you," he told her. _'And be here for you if it does not work out,'_ he added silently.

That had been hours ago. Caeldori had, for the most part, returned to her normal self, even if her expression had remained somewhat lovelorn. She had, not long ago, kissed his cheek and told him good night before retiring to her room. As soon as she had disappeared down the hall, Subaki felt a tug at his heart. He was able to maintain his calm, perfect demeanor on the outside for her, but inside, he felt helpless.

Though he loved his daughter, or perhaps it was because of that love, he could only focus on the negatives. Like Shiro and Kiragi, Siegbert was a prince. His daughter's place in life was rather low in comparison, though royals had married for love before. Prince Siegbert's parents, for example. King Xander's queen happened to be a woman from his army. Would a Nohrian and Hoshidan romance be accepted by the populace? Probably not. There had been some, of that Subaki knew quite well. His own wife had been a Nohrian retainer, though Selena had not come from Nohr itself. And then there was the color of Prince Shiro's hair, so like a Nohrian rebel...

But these unions did not consist of a _royal,_ much less a crown prince. Oh, he had no doubt his daughter would make a perfect queen of Nohr. Would the Nohrian citizens? He did not think they would agree. Reactions towards visiting Hoshidans were icy at best, hostile at worst.

The former war between the countries was one thing, the distance another. Subaki's thoughts shifted as he sipped at a cup of tea that had sat for too long and had become cold. There were visits between the royal families of each country, mostly dealing with politics, and Prince Siegbert often arrived with his father. Those trips did not last long, and weeks, months even, could pass between them. Subaki could not see King Xander allowing Siegbert to leave the country just to visit Caeldori. He was not sure he liked the idea of _her_ traveling to Nohr to visit Siegbert without protection.

Was he overthinking things? He had to wonder as he sipped the last bit of tea in his cup. First, and most importantly, he was not sure how Prince Siegbert felt. If the young prince did not return his daughter's feelings, she would be crushed, but it would be something she could get past. The biggest issues, Subaki realized, would come if there was a relationship.

He suppressed a yawn as he considered another cup of tea. He needed to go to bed, so he could be ready for the following day. Going to bed would just leave him awake and tossing until Selena kicked him out of the room. He had thought of waking her, to tell her what was happening and see what she thought. A mother would have better advice for her daughter than a father. He knew Selena, though, and knew she would push Caeldori to pursue Siegbert. That did not seem to be the right thing to do.

Subaki was not sure _what_ the right thing was. Would it be better to let Caeldori make her own decisions, whether or not they ended in heartbreak? Should he try to discourage her before she got hurt? Should he approach Siegbert, or the boy's parents?

Could he act normal around them the next time they arrived in Hoshido?

He passed on the second cup of tea. With another yawn, he decided to try to sleep. He could not let Princess Sakura down. As he walked to the room he shared with his wife, he was at least able to accept that there were simply things that came with fatherhood that he was far from ready to handle, even if he did not like it.


End file.
